fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroki Yamamoto
|alias = The Corrupted One |caption = The Corrupted Warrior |kanji = ヒロキ ヤマモト |romanji = Yamamoto Hiroki |race = (Currently) Corrupted Human (汚人 Yogojin) (Formerly) Human |gender = Male |height = 153 cm |weight = 125 pounds |eyes = Violet (Normal), Red (Demon Form) |hair = Black Crimson Red (Formerly) |affiliation = Star Breaker Guild |previous affiliation = Nightmare Wing (Brainwashed) |relatives= Yumiko Yamamoto (Adopted Younger Sister) Kagura Yamamoto (Adopted Younger Sister) |occupation = Dark Mage |previous occupation = N/A |base of operations = Nightmare Wing |marital status = Single |magic = Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō) Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) |birthdate = September 4th |age = 28 |blood type = AB |team = Royal Guardsmen |previous team = The Seventh Blades |partner = Unknown |previous partner = N/A |status = Active |weapons = Katana Blade Sakabato }} Hiroki Yamamoto (ヒロキ ヤマモト, Hiroki Yamamoto) known as one of the legendary swordsman within the ranks of Star Breaker Guild being as an White Coat/Honor Guard member. He was known by many names but his most famous of all of them Hitokiri (人斬, Means person-slasher) during his time as a member of the Seventh Blades a group of anormal swordsmen who are the among the most powerful killers in the history of Seven. After being brainwashed by the guild Nightmare Wing, he was reformed and rejoined the Star Breaker Guild and Regno Rosa, however he is forced to endure his days as a demon instead of a human due to the curse. Appearance His body type is small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, Hiroki cuts quite a different figure, he even to evade people changes the style of his hair to blend into groups of people. His appearance to be twenty-eight years of age, but he look roughly ten years younger, and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. His hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. During the time of him being brainwashed, Hiroki wore his ponytail higher, his eyes were glowing bright gold and at the end of when he finally broke control, he has cut the ponytail entirely and wears his hair evenly at about chin length. Hiroki dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap from the trade that comes in from across the sea, worn cloth. Kenshin's kimono likes to wear during the summer months a soft red like burgundy, however in the winter months, he also wears an deep blue colored version with a long scarf dark purple around his neck sometimes he ties it around his sword. During his time within Nightmare Wing, he kept using the dark blue kimoto with the scarf instead of his red one claiming it reminds him too much of his younger sister. After his change from human to demon, his body completely changed, as he became his hair turned black as well as his scar was melted away with his looking changed to look more manly as well as he wears an all black, with a black sleeveless jacket worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black shoes. The orientation of his bangs also he also has a cursed hand on his right arm from the transformation. Personality He is majorly an soft-spoken, kind-heart, serene, over-relaxed and humble person, he also doesn't hesitate to put himself in the path of harm to shield those around him and often attempts to diffuse contentious situations with soft, calming words and a somewhat clownish personality when he feels goofy. He even plays jokes on his younger sister Yumiko Yamamoto, like an trick when she is asleep with warm water if she pissed him off early on in the day. At times he tries to solve problems all by himself at times due instead of letting the government or soldiers to do it themselves if they can not make it in time or something. He also has a habit to paying off his friends bills when they eat out. If someone is a threat to his well being, he can take their lives without a second thought however during a fight he will admit during a fight he will demand his enemy to surrender if he refuses he then goes for the kill. When his alter personality, the infamous Hitokiri which normally warm nature who loves to be around people however he becomes very cold and distant, allowing him to fully willing to taking the life of his opponent and lets out many vicious, bloodthirsty threats. This side of his personality is one that He struggles to suppress despite the fact that it keeps emerging when he is under great stress and in need of extra strength. Following his transformation as a demon his two personalities merged together as he seems both kind towards those he believes his friends though rather cold towards other people at the same time. However unlike before he is more willing to kill his enemies to stop them from harming others if it he saw no other option. History Back-story Born along side his younger sisters, Kagura and Yumiko he is the eldest of the 3 children he was born in Flore inside the port town of Hargeon. He grown up with them along that city until a fateful fire started was triggered suddenly out of thin air burned the nearby area, the house caught on fire as the entire household burned down including with there mother and fathers however the children were out playing in the yard when it happen. Afterward the events of this the both Hiroki and Kagura head north past seven heading to the country of Mana to start over again simply since that the Empire of Mana are willing to pay top coin for solid warriors and skilled mages to join there army. Years after joining the army with his sister they kept getting mail from Yumiko who since joined the Fiore Royal Military and they trained for many months. After dropping out of the military after following killing off over one hundred of his on both sides during a conflict with a nearby kingdom. Afterwards he became a slayer of men, he teamed up with six other outcasts of the army to form the Seventh Blades which they lead a mass-killing of multiple Troopers and Dark Guilds even some legal guilds tasked to take them out. Following two years of intense combat the entire group disbanded and they went about there own paths with Hiroki heading north to the country of Mana. A few years past and they become stronger Hiroki later joined up and pledged to serve the Empire of Mana forces as a young yet extremely gifted Royal Guard member told to guard the Emperor of Mana himself Masahiro Ketsueki, which he proudly served until he met a black hair man with green and red hair. Following this event, he was brainwashed to join Nightmare Wing as a premier member as he was also used for a experiment by there leader which drown him in a Pool of Black Tears which then was infused with demon blood to be completely changed from a human into a demon which was extremely painful as he was heard howling in pain for night on end as this treatment takes place. Two Kingdoms Saga He will be in the Two Kingdoms Saga. RPs and Appearances Magic/Curse & Abilities Magic & Curse Heavenly Body Magic '(天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical style objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. The user generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against their enemy. The spell itself that was made from this Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically to either devastate the field with unbelievably destructive firepower of the spell or increase the user's speed significantly. *'Meteor (流星, Ryūsei): Hiroki's body is surrounded by magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. With his speed, he assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣 Shichi Seiken, Seven Star Sword): Hiroki summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. After it forms in place, seven magic seals are then summoned in front of him and connect together to make what looks like a constellation, with a single swing down as an single to trigger it his two fingers unleashes a repeated spray of beams to the ground below. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園, Arutearisu) The spell is a advanced heavenly body spell, as the user crosses their arms above their head to begin casting the spell. As they prepare to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. The user then unleashes the orb towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent. *'Heavenly Beams' - The user releases several fast-moving beams from their hands to attack their target. In addition to speed, the beams home in on and follow their target, making it difficult to escape. *'Heavenly Blast' - The user closes their fist, save for two fingers, and then swipes it backwards, causing a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic to shoot towards the target. *'Heaven Palm' - After grasping one arm with the other, the user fires a blast of Heavenly Body Magic at their target from the flattened palm of the arm being grasped, pushing the target away. Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic involving the use of swords, when used by her she carries two magical sword as well as she can some forth other weapons at will, it's a primary requirement when joining the army of Regno Rosa & Star Breaker Guild. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of magic lighting-based, fire-based, ice-based and water-based attacks through the swords. Zantetsu (残鉄, Remnant Iron) After being morphed into a demon he gain access to a cursed mark uses his right arm. With it's power the cursed seal to grant him access to his power which forms a black markings capable of changing his bodily surface's hardness at will, an ability is able to deflect some of the hardest blows taken from the black colored area. :Through this natural armor of him, it can easily negated the punch of the dragon tyrant Takashi Suzugamori, this left leaving the bones in his knuckles injured in the process. However hardened skin has one flaw it is not strong enough to endure high-impact moves without draining more energy from the user to spread this defense around his body. When he finally assumed a fully armored appeared, he has black color skin with red marks and tattoos along his body being a invincible form, however he depending on how much magical energy is in his body he can hold this form. This Curse has also offensive powers as well, it can able to turn his body into a living weapon able to replace his hand or hands into body augmenting his body to be able to smash through solid steel walls while also using demonic sharp claws to impale through targets. The hand itself has a unique power able to generate discharge of magical force to be able to send shock waves of lighting to blast targets as well as close-range attack to drain the living magical power and life force from the target to add to Hiroki's power to replenish him in combat. * Discharge (放電, Hōden) This is a offensive attack which can by using the users magical energy into a cursed lightning current he can use it in either blasting bolts of dark red lighting towards a enemy target, forcing a current through his hand as his grabbing onto a victim to overload there body till it the limb explodes or sending a current of lightning through solid objects to destroy object it it's path. *'Phantom Hand' (ファントム手, Handoresu Feiku) He can generate a ghostly hand made of electrical cursed power to generate a spiritual beast which flies towards a target using this ability it can grip onto a victim's soul to attempt to absorb the soul of a living victim. It can only take pieces at a time however, after extraction there is a period of time until the soul is devoured and it's energy living energy is fueling Hiroki's power. *'Lockdown' (封鎖, Fūsa) This is a defensive power to have Hiroki crossing his arms together in a "X" shape while his entire body turns into a form, that black-skinned humanoid demon with a malevolent facial visage and red marks on it. During this time his entire body is shielded by the incoming attack however, the longer he has this power activated, he drains through his supply of magic. *'Breakdown' (壊す Kowasu) This power is the reverse of Hoden's discharging power instead of forcing cursed lightning into a victims limb, instead it uses the current of cursed lightning to drain the victim of magical energy & life energy to replenish Hiroki's power, however strong victims can resist this but if this power is held too long the victim will die having there body shriveled into a weakened dusty corpse. Abilities *'Immense Strength' - He was pretty strong during his time as a human, able to use his power to break through nearby walls and able to overpower Fuyu Ketsueki in a arm wrestling contest. When he was demon during this form he appears to possess a much higher amount of physical strength he was able to a punch powerful blow as strong enough to smash Takashi through a entire building. *'Enhanced Durability' - Hiroki hsown to possess a high level of physical endurance, being able to simultaneously, able to handle long period of combat with some of the best of both members Star Breaker Guild & Nightmare Wing as a human. As a human he was able to handle a great deal of pain and still keep coming however, despite his body weaken form he still keeps fighting. In his demon form however, he gain great amount of durability through naturally however, he is able to use his curse to augment his skin to be able to withstand any blow. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatants' - When he was human Hiroki was able to use a more martial arts-style fighting focusing on disabling pressure points and using judo-style grab holds. He is also quite skilled in high-speed kicks and punch strikes which he can employ at any point. When he was a demon he is more focused on boosting his melee fighting skills to have extensively employing unarmed combat and to possess a very brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts. He uses his curse to harden his skin to boost the impact of the strikes to be able smash into and through targets with little trouble. *'Legendary Swordsmanship Specialists' - Hiroku's legendary name Hitokiri was earned through his swordsmen skills in combat able to cut down enemies with ease of a single strike. He possesses great knowledge and mastery in almost every form of swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber warrior to the point of legendary. Hiroki has knowledge of how to use almost every bladed weapon imaginable effectively including from knifes to great-swords, depending on the type of weapon he is able to map out ways on how to use the blade to the most effectiveness. His favorite choice of weapon however, is the katana blades using it for great speed yet also powerful slicing motions at the same time. *'Immense Magic Power' - He possesses a very high amount of Magic Power in his body. He was able to produce a spell that completely blocked Takashi Suzugamori's powerful Flame Dragon techniques without breaking a sweat using his magic plus his hands to stop the impact with minor burns damage mostly impart due to his magical energy. When transformed into a demon form, he gain a power boost enough to form a powerful dark navy blue aura around him which was able to slow down his sister Yumiko. *'Enhanced Speed & Acrobatic Skills' - Among the royal guard members, he is known for his speed and reflexes, believing combat is merely won only by who is the most skilled and the most quickest, he is able counter enemies attack at high-speed while also being able to chase down enemies using his speed. He noticeably is fast enough to briefly be able to move so fast it makes the illusion of after-images depending on the status of his body during combat. *'Keen Intellect & Sixth Sense' - Hiroki prides himself of being very smart able to find weak-spots in his enemies before striking them down. He has quite a skilled mind able to possess information 40% better then most people, which is why he was able to memorize all the swordsmen stances and styles. He also carries almost a sixth sense which when in a focus stance, he can feel the area around him from a 360 degrees around him from up to 4 meters around him for about eight mins when focused, however if distracted, this sixth sense will not work. Equipment * Katana Blade & Reversed-Edge Katana Blade - Hiroki uses both blades when in combat able to using both edges as a type of duel-wield combat weapon. Each of the ends of the blades also has a unique hook-lock system at the bottom of the hilts which when twisting and locks system both blades together to have it's reach extended and more powerful sweeping motion to cut through large numbers of groups of targets in a easy motion. *'Lacrima Model Headphones' - Among one of the many things that Regno Rosa provides to the world, they are responsible for building numerous numbers of headphones and etc for the rest of the world. this headphones is wireless, with the prominent, pointed Lacrima crystals jutting out from its ear-muffs acting as the Magic Database. This model’s ear-muffs lack spikes and are more traditional in look, with their inner parts, the one placed over the ears, being padded. A bow joins together the ear-muffs, and each Lacrima crystal is secured to its corresponding headphone by a pair of straps circling it, which are connected to the headphones by two thin, curved structures, which in turn are linked together by a third, straight structure. Using the Lacrima crystal, they are linked to the brain of the wearer to lower or turn up the sound of the music. Trivia *Hiroki Yamamoto's appearence is based off both Himura Kenshin (Human) from Samurai X & Ling Yao (Greed) for his Demon Form from the anime Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. *Katana Blade & Reversed-Edge Katana Blade is a reference to the MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber used by the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam from the gundam seed destiny series. *This page was approved by Ash9876. Category:Characters Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Original Characters Category:Demon Category:Former Dark Mage Category:White Coat